AiM 020 - Das Idol und die Ziegen
Auf dem Weg nach (N)Irgenwo in Noma Bericht Ando Will auch so ein Baumhaus im Wohnbereich der wahren Helden der Traumritterburg von Iridistra, wie Mistera Anemonenbaum und unsere Kaezin Luzie. Wie erwartet sagen einer der Baustellenleiter ebenso wie später Athlone, dass ich mir ein solches mit den auf der Baustelle vorhandenen Materialien gerne selber bauen darf. Möchte darüber hinaus Pura als Patronin gewinnen und bin daher auf der Suche nach einem Bobao und / oder einer Pura-Priesterin - was sich erwartungsgemäß schwierig darstellt. Von meinem Freundvater weiß ich, daß Bobaos äußerst selten sind. Der nächste ihm bekannte ist etwa 6000-8000 Meilen weg. Doof, sehr doof. Immerhin gibt es im Lichtdom schon einmal eine Pura-Statue, vor der ich mich zum Gebet niederkniee, werde allerdings in meiner Andacht gestört. Einige Schritt entfernt steht eine männlich üppige Statue - soll das etwa auch ein *Gott* sein? Davor lümmelt eine hell-schwarzhäutige Gestalt in abgerissenen Lederklamotten und säuft aus einer Amphore Wein, den er mir aufdrängen will. Bin angewidert und fühle mich abgestossen. Stellt sich als Menachem und Barde vor, sagt, daß er gestern als Traumritter unterschrieben habe. Denke *Bei den heiligen Hainen, die nehmen ja jetzt schon das allerletzte Gesindel als Traumritter* - Ich als gut trainierter Krieger und erfahrener Held, der gerade mal Aspirant werden *durfte*, werde in meiner Meinung bestärkt, daß ich unter diesen Bedingungen niemals Traumritter werde und werden will - was würde mein Freund-Vater über mich denken, wenn er davon erfährt. Braucht ja hier keiner zu wissen. Solange es Erfahrungen zu machen gibt, ich die Welt kennenlerne, wie sie außerhalb der Wälder von Tharlan ist, entsprechende Belohnungen kassiere, meine Fähigkeiten verbessere, ist ja alles gut. Hongar läßt sich jedenfalls nicht zwei mal bitten und trinkt gern von dem angebotenen Wein. Dann kommt ein kleiner Botenläuferjunge mit einer Nachricht von Athlone für Hongar zwecks eines Auftrags. Menachem und Hongar scheinen sich gut zu verstehen und verschwinden gemeinsam. Können sie bei Athlone gleich den neuen *Traumritter* vorstellen. Hab jetzt endlich meine Ruhe zur Andacht - falsch gedacht. Kommt ein kleines Botenläufermädchen (ist das nicht die Tochter vom Koch? - verdient sich vielleicht auf diesem Wege was - gefällt mir) mit einer Nachricht von Kemenaos zwecks eines Auftrags - na super, erst passiert (?tage- und wochenlang?) nix, als ich mich dann entschließe mein Baumhaus zu bauen, gleich zwei Aufträge auf einen Streich, natürlich super wichtig und super eilig. Super-Kemenaos Bearbeiten Also gut -Andacht verschoben- gehe zu Kemenaos. Der ist super-aufgeregt und super-unternehmenslustig. Hat einen super-eiligen und super-geheimen und *delikaten* (wie er es nennt) Super-GeheimAuftrag. Über die Grenze von Antharlan, zum Wald von Noma nach Klados, in der Nähe der sog. Monsterhügel ein super-wichtiges Elfen-Artefakt aus dem Altertum sicherstellen, das im Elfenkrieg vor Pondaron und Allmedon den Frieden stiftete. Da dort bereits einzelne Einheiten der Finsternis gesichtet worden sein sollen, muß es in einer super-knappen Stunde losgehen. Er zahlt für alles - super - das hört sich schon mal gut an. Lasse mich super-anstecken. Zwischenzeitlich: Der Weg mit Athlone Bearbeiten Berichterstattung : Hongar und der neue Traumritter-Novize Menachem gehen zu Athlone. Sie hat einen Auftrag für die Abenteurergruppe. In Machairas, im Königreich Antharlan gilt es, die Streitigkeiten zwischen zwei Baronien Loheim, Lohwinkel und Lohfingen (oder so ähnlich) zu schlichten. Darüber hinaus wird von seltsamen Ereignissen berichtet, bei denen Ziegen verschwinden, vermutlich ausgelöst durch aufgetauchte Kreaturen der Finsternis. Gleich am kommenden Morgen soll es los gehen. Da Hongar, Menachem und Ando sich entscheiden, mit Kemenaos nach dem Elfenartefakt zu suchen bittet Athlone den den schwarzen Keeirispriester Albran, die Waldelfe Shera Mondlicht und den Zwerg Arborik Steinfaust mit ihr den Streit der Barone zu schlichten. (Weiterlesen hier) Wie es weiter geht - Aufbruch zum Abenteuer mit Kemenaos Bearbeiten Danach treffen sich Hongar, Menachem und Ando wieder und berichten einander von den beiden zugleich anstehenden Aufträgen. Es wird gemeinsam beschlossen, dem super-eiligen Auftrag von Kemenaos zu folgen, zumal er ja auch für alle entstehenden Kosten aufkommen will, schont schlichtweg den eigenen Geldbeutel. Da es Menachem an einem Reittier mangelt, wird flugs ein Maultier bei Fedora gemietet. Dann geht es auch schon los, Richtung Noma. Nach zwei Tagesritten erreichen die Helden ohne weitere Zwischenfälle oder nennenswerte Begegnungen die Grenze zu Noma. Auf gezielterem Nachfragen bei Kemenaos, wo es denn nun genau hingeht, was wir genau suchen, wer genau Auftraggeber ist, stellt sich eine erhebliche Ungenauigkeit und Unwissenheit seinerseits heraus. Er weiß weder, wo wir genau hin müssen, wo genau das Artefakt zu finden ist, noch wie es genau aussieht, was es darstellt. Über seine Auftraggeberin befragt, stellt sich heraus, daß es irgendeine geheimnisvolle Elfin namens Lana? zu sein scheint (nicht einmal bei dem Namen der zweifellos Schönen ist er sich jetzt noch sicher) *mit langen blonden Haaren, guter Haut, attraktiv und gutaussehend*, die darauf besteht, daß wir das gefundene Artefakt unbedingt nur ihr persönlich aushändigen dürfen und vor allem Sunrise nichts von diesem Auftrag erzählen. Bericht Ando *Da wachs mir doch ne Walnuß ausm Hirn -Vogelschiss auf Kemenaos Haupt* - Als wir mal nachfragen, was denn jetzt eigentlich so Sache ist, offenbart sich, daß der Super-Traumritter Kemenaos sowas von überhaupt gar keine Ahnung von gar nix hat, das geht auf kein Ziegenfell. Ich glaube, der wurde bezirzt, bezaubert oder was auch immer. Ob ich ihm vielleicht mal eins mit meinem Morgenstern über den Schädel ziehe soll, damit der nach dem Aufwachen wieder zur Besinnung kommt und der Zauber gelöst wird? Hmmm, schwierig, das so zu dosieren, daß er ohne bleibende Schäden wieder aufwacht - obwohl verdient hätte er's. Oh Freundvater Erendor, ich bin von Schwachsinnigen , Säufern und Seltsam-Rassigen umgeben. Hiiiilfe .... Ich vermisse Albran, ich glaube der kann so ne Bezirrzungs-Zauber auflösen, nehme mir vor, ihn danach zu fragen und bei Gelegenheit, den Aufhebe-Zauber auch zu lernen. Laß mir natürlich nix anmerken, bleibe *cool* (elfisches Wort für ruhig, abgeklärt, unbeeindruckt). *Zum grünen Faun* - Seltsame Ereignisse in der Nacht Bearbeiten Gen Nachmittag erreichen wir eine Wegkreuzung, an dem ein Wegweiser auf den *Grünen Faun* hinweist. Da sich die Sonne demnächst dem Horizont nähert, beschließen wir, dort unsere Bleibe zu nehmen. Nehmen Quartier und Abendzehrung. Auf Nachfragen nach dm Elfenkrieg und irgendwelchen Spuren vor Allmedon weiß keiner der hier Anwesenden etwas. Allerdings erhalten wir einen Hinweis auf die alte weise Frau Affa, die auch die *Kräuterhexe* genannt wird, wenn sie es nicht hört. Sie lebt in Amoring eine Tagesreise entfernt. Sie sei die Einzige in dieser Gegend, die sich mit solchen alten Geschichten auskenne, auch allerlei Kräuter- und Heiltränke herstelle, sowie im Kurieren von *Verhexungen* bewandert sei. Hört sich doch gut ein - zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, wie es so schön heißt. Können wir vielleicht auch gleich Kemenaos kurieren lassen. Der murmelt beim Abendessen auf einmal vor sich hin, nachdem er eine Weile geistig abwesend, grüblerisch in sich versunken war: "Wo ich jetzt nachdenke, bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob das Geld, das sie (die elfische Auftraggeberin) mir gegeben hat, nicht ohnehin schon meines war". "Na super", denkt sich Ando, "muß man ja nicht unbedingt vertiefen, sonst müssen wir noch selbst die Kosten für diesen Schwachsinns-Auftrag übernehmen." Wir drei begeben uns zu Bett. Ando mit seinen in der Wildnis geschulten Sinnen erwacht, da er einen Schrei in der Nacht vernommen zu haben glaubt. Die anderen drei haben natürlich mal wieder nix gehört und beschließen -nachdem Ando sie geweckt und von seiner Wahrnehmung berichtet hat- weiter zu schlafen und zuvor die Zimmertür zu verrammeln. *Super*, denkt sich Ando, *bleibt mal wieder alles an mir hängen* und begibt sich zunächst in den Stall, um dort nach den Tieren und dem Rechten zu sehen. Dort ist alles in Ordnung. Anschließend untersucht er die Umgebeung des Gasthauses, ohne dabei etwas Auffälliges zu bemerken. Er beschließt daraufhin im Stall bei seinem Pferd zu nächtigen und die Reittiere der Gruppe zu bewachen, Man weiß ja nie. Alle Tiere sind unruhig, besonders das Maultier von Hongar gebärdet sich auffällig. Ando schaut sich nochmal im Stall um, untersucht alles gründlich -soweit möglich-, kann aber nichts Aufälliges finden. Schließlich legt er sich zu seinem Pferd zum Schlafen. Am Morgen wird in der Gaststube berichtet, daß seit einiger Zeit anscheinend wiederholt Ziegen aus der nahegelegenen Nachbar-Baromie (ca einen Huftag entfernt) verschwinden. Die alte weise Frau Affa oder auch *Die Kräuterhexe* gennant Bearbeiten Nach einem Huftag erreichen wir das gesuchte Dorf Amoring und werden auf Nachfragen sogleich zum Haus der weisen Frau Affa gewiesen. Es liegt etwas außerhalb am Waldrand, ist aber nicht zu verfehlen. Ein Gehilfe (? für einen Ehemann oder Geliebten ist der zu jung - aber mann weiß ja nie ...) läßt uns wissen, daß sie gerade im Wald Kräuter sammeln ist und wir am Abend zurückkehren sollen. Unterdessen finden wir die einzige Herberge im Dorf und quartieren uns dort ein. Am selben Abend treffen wir Affa und schildern ihr unser *Problem* mit Kemenaos. Sie ist der Magie nicht mächtig, weiß aber ein probates Mittel gegen Verhexung bzw. Verzauberung, das sie allerdings vorbereiten muß, d.h. vor allem notwendige Substanzen beschaffen. Wird wohl etwa 4 Tage benötigen. Die Heilung selbst geht dann wohl ziemlich rasch, auf einen Schlag (im vollen Wortsinn) wie sich später herausstellen wird. Momentan machen wir uns noch keine Vorstellung von der Brachial-Methode ... Auf vorsichtiges Nachfragen nach den geschichtlichen Zusammenhängen bezüglich des gesuchten Elfenartefakts unseres *Auftrags* - ob Affa etwas weiß von Überresten des Elfenkriegs vor Allumeddon, kann sie uns lediglich von der Insel Rhemis im Grünen Meer berichten - dort soll es vor Jahrhunderten einen alten Priesterorden aus Riesen (?) gegeben haben, deren Anführer Dondra selbst gewesen sein soll. Super*-Kemenaos wird mittels eines kühlen Bades und 20 Zitteraalen von seiner *Besessenheit* kuriert. Klappt auch wirklich gut, allerdings scheint er etwas angeschlagen und zittrig und in seiner üblichen Selbstsicheit sichtlich erschüttert. *Kann ihm nur gut tun*, denkt sich Ando. *Immerhin können wir jetzt wieder einigermaßen normal mit ihm reden.* Es stellt sich heraus, daß er sich jetzt auch nicht mehr erklären kann, warum er diesen dubiosen Auftrag angenommen hat, zumal er die besagte Elfen-Auftraggeberin ja gar nicht kannte, der Auftrag an Sunrise und Baleine vorbei erfolgte - ja ihnen sogar ausdrücklich nichts davon gesagt werden sollte und das besagte wertvolle Artefakt auch noch dieser unbekannten Elfe ausgeliefert werden sollte. . Die Elfen-Gedenkstätte des Friedens Bearbeiten (Bericht Kemenaos und Ando) Traumritter-Verstärkung trifft überraschend ein - der Elfenbarde Blumenfeld und Mistera Anemonenbaum. Ein Novize des Horcan hatte eine beängstigende Vision und Benarion Callypon hat die beiden zu unserer Verstärkung geschickt. Wir sind unsicher über unsere tatsachliche Aufgabe. Ich bin offenbar einem Täuschungszauber zum Opfer gefallen, welche Teile meiner Geschichte wahr sind, lassen sich im Nachinein kaum klären. Die mysteriöse blonde Elfe, für die wir vorbei an Sunrise das "Friedensstiftende Zeugnis des Friedens" besorgen soll, ist den Traumrittern aus Iridistra nicht bekannt. Wir vermuten deshalb, dass meine Erinnerung an sie falsch ist, dass jemand aber versucht, mit meiner unwissentlichen Hilfe ein Artefakt zu finden. Allerdings kann ich nach der rücksichtlosen Behandlung (Ando: Was heißt hier rücksichtlos, das war absolut notwendig! - Schätze, ich muß mich mal erkundigen, ob es sowas wie einen Entzauberungs-Zauber gib, damit wir uns eine solch aufwendige und kostenspielige Prozedur zukünftigt sparen können) mit den Zitteraalen nicht mehr sagen, wo wir es suchen sollen. Als wahrscheinliche Suchrichtung bestimmen wir schließlich ein Gebiet entlang einer Linie, ausgehend von Iridistra und über Amoring geradeaus weiterführend. Im Gespräch mit der Weisen Affa erfahren wir, dass in etwa zwei Tagesreisen Entfernung das Dorf Fessel liegt. Dort gibt s einen kleinen Dena-Tempel. Der dort lebende Priester soll sich mit der Erforschung von Altertümern speziell elfischen beschäftigen. Dieser Ort ist unser nächstes Ziel. Dort finden wir einen kleinen Tempel der Myra. Dessen Priester weiß von einem Hügel der vermutlich Altertümer beinhaltet, den zu untersuchen er aber nie die Gelegenheit fand, zwei Tagesreisen entfernt. Gegen eine Spende weist er uns die Richtung, er ist sogar bereit uns zu begleiten und einen Spaten mitzubringen. Am Hügel angekommen entdecken wir einen dicht überwucherten Einschnitt in der Hügelflanke. Nachdem das Dickicht gerodet wurde finden wir ein Portal, verschlossen mit einem Steintor, welches mit einer vor längerem zerbrochenen Metallkette verschlossen war. Darüber steht "Stätte des Gedenkens an den Frieden". Flankiert wird es von den Statuen von zwei Elfenkriegern, einer einst in einem braunen, einer in einem grünen Mantel. Wir kamen danach in einen kleineren Raum. Hier stehen auch zwei Statuen, Frieden und Versöhnung darstellend. Der anschließende Tunnel führt zu einer Kreuzung, die weiterführenden Gänge weisen Türen auf. Die Tür geradeaus ist verschlossen, die beiden Türen links und rechts lassen sich öffnen. Die zur linken führt in einen rechteckigen Raum, dessen Decke von vier Säulen getragen wird. Gegenüber der Eingangstür steht auf einem Podest eine elfische Statue, den Streit darstellend. Ihr Schwert fehlt. Die linke Seite des Raumes ist eingestürzt, in der rechten Wand ist eine weitere Tür, daneben das Lager eines wilden Tieres. Die Tür besteht aus Holz ist aber, obwohl schon Jahrhunderte alt noch gut erhalten. Sie führt in einen kurzen Gang, der in einen sechseckigen Raum mündet. Gegenüber des Eingangs finden wir das Grab des Generals Velirius, an den sechs Wänden je eine Bank. Zurück im vorherigen Raum werden wir von einem Schnabelbären angegriffen, den wir gemeinsam erschlagen können. In den vergangenen Tagen kehrte allmählich mein Gedächnis zurück. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass der Nachnahme der Elfe einen Namensbestandteil wie "Blume" oder "Blumenbeet" enthielt. Auch gilt die Suche nicht einem Artefakt, sondern einem Friedenszeugnis, welches einen Bruderkrieg zwischen Elfen verhindern soll. Weiter bei * AiM 021 - Die Sache mit der Echse Category:Abenteuer von Iridistra aus Iridistra 020